The Dark Sun
by MangaGoddess
Summary: A gory, violent, fiction. An evil scout that has the power to not only defeat Sailor Moon, but torture her, has escaped from her prison. Rated "R" for violence in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Sun (The real Japanese names are used)  
  
  
  
Prolougue  
  
In the ages far before modern times. The eclipsing sun was overhead. Danger was in the air.  
  
A hand reached out in front of the Eclipsing Capsule. Sailor Pluto was trying to seal an evil force a force that, if summoned, could destroy our beloved Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, and all the Sailor Scouts. She was the essence of pure evil.she was Sailor Eclipse. dun dun DUN  
  
Now that I have left you in suspense we get on with the boring first chapter of the story. Have fun!!  
  
Chapter 1~The boring first chapter that's nearly useless  
  
Usagie sprinted to her school, she thought she was late; she slept through her alarm clock. Poor little forgetful Usagie she for got to reset her clock.  
  
"I'm gonna be so late. Gotta hurry gotta hurry!!" she panicked. She passed by Ami. Ami wondered why Usagie was so early.  
  
"Hi there, Usagie," she said politely, "What are you up to this early?"  
  
Usagie froze. "Er-er-EARLY?! YOU MEAN I'M EARLY?!?!???"  
  
Ami smiled. "Yes, didn't you set your clock back an hour last night?"  
  
"I MISSED A WHOLE HOUR OF SLEEP!! OH NO!!"  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you, but at least you'll be on time to class for once," said Ami.  
  
"Eh, sure, whatever."  
  
And so, they went to class, were early and learned absolutely nothing of importance at school, just met up with their friends. (I bet you're just dying to know about our dear friend Eclipse aren't you?) 


	2. The Dark Sun chapter II The first to die

A slimy ooze like substance emerged from the capsule. A beautiful hand with black nails sharpened to points grabbed an edge and pulled a ravishing young woman out of the confined space. Her voice was a beautiful song and her face was just as pretty. She wore a black dress, heels, and had fishnets. "Now that I have emerged from my accursed cell, I shall go find the three who chose my fate and kill them," her voice was filled with rage as the words escaped her lovely lips. She put a finger in front of the capsule and within the blink of an eye with a huge flash it evaporated. "Ah, the joy of blowing things up," she laughed maniacally. "I can assure you Sailor Pluto, your precious Sailor Moon will be destroyed, but not until she is properly tortured!!" she then instantly teleported herself to the lovely town of Tokyo. "I'm so glad its Friday," said Makoto. "Yeah, me, too," Usagi celebrated. "Well I am also glad we have a long vacation to study and get ahead," Ami stated. They walked to the shrine where Rae already was working and met up with Minakoto who had been finding Artemis and Luna. They quickly headed towards Usagi's house when-BOOM!! "He we are in the lovely city of Tok-WHAT THE HELL!? FOLKS TOKYO HAS JUST BEEN BLOWN UP, IT CAN NOW BE OFFICIALLY CALLED THE MATCH BOX CITY!!" cried the TV announcer. Sailor Moon and the scouts all arrived at the site of the explosion. They came to see our beloved friend Eclipse floating before them. She pointed her finger at each scout deciding which order she would kill them in. She went back several times deciding whom to kill first. She found the first victim. She chose Mars. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground. She approached Rae. She stroked her cheek lightly. "And now my dear, you die," she said so gracefully. She then snapped instantly transporting them both to a stone room. "I hope you like scorpions," she smiled and faded. One by one scorpions fell to the ground and Sailor Mars' powers were no match for those of Eclipse. When she killed the scorpions five times that many would come back "So I see you're having a hard time with my scorpions.well see how you like this!!!!" Eclipse then transported several lions in there, too, now Mars was surrounded, she had no way out. The lions encircled her until finally they pounced her ripping away her flesh leaving bits and pieces for the savage scorpions to eat. Finally all that remained was Mars' sailor suit and a small piece of flesh the lions had left behind. Eclipse then vanished the abnormally savage creatures and approached the remains of Mars unfading herself. She bent over and placed her hand over the red broach in the center of the bow. She absorbed all the power that remained and picked up the small piece of skin. She tilted her head back and put the bloody tissue in her mouth. She wiped her mouth clean and licked her lips. "Yummy." 


End file.
